


31 sentences prompted by words

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: I LOVE THIS PAIRING TOO MUCH, Just me being shipper trash, M/M, nonsense couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before they go to fight, the earth fiend smiles weakly as he says, "It'sss been sssuch a good life with you...my love...always...and forever." to which Cagnazzo frowns, telling him, "You sound like you're saying farewell," and he squeezes his hand and kisses him sadly upon realizing it was exactly that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	31 sentences prompted by words

**Author's Note:**

> I worked at this for a bit, and after writing so many of these, I picked out the thirty-one I liked best of all out of them. So, I hope you guys like this. Keep in mind it's my first time doing this. I may use some of these in later fics.

1) unstaying

It is regrettable when Cagnazzo finds the back of his claws scraping against Milon's cheek, and he relents and pleads forgiveness, which does not come easy.

2) blackened

Scarmiglione's tongue is black, like night, like death, like the deepest waters, yet Cagnazzo tastes its poison without thinking much of it.

3) manservant

Scarmiglione once had a manservant join him and Cagnazzo in bed; of course, it ended with him joining his army.

4) lich

When Scarmiglione worriedly mentions the lich king afterward, it earns him Cagnazzo's claws on his shoulder as he tells him, "Now Milon, you're perfect and don't need that shithead's approval," which earns him a reminder of _his_ qualms with a certain other water fiend who can pin a man down in more places than one.

5) waterlessness

Cagnazzo draws Scarmiglione to the sea, and he thinks of taking him to the Damcyan deserts to show why this is appreciated.

6) evocatively

They toss and turn as they keep hold of each other in passion, and they relish in the calls they evoke of one another, Cagnazzo's voice deep enough to make the ocean envious and Scarmiglione's voice an earth shaking rumble even Titan may have trouble withstanding.

7) teeth

"Bite me." Cagnazzo growls, and Scarmiglione obeys, giving his neck a light nip as he chuckles, "Far too tempted, my dear.~"

8) foliiferous

Cagnazzo loves watching leaves fall from the trees; they remind him of how Scarmiglione's hair falls over his face.

9) unbridled

It is hard to stop once they start, whether it be fighting, love-making, or just cuddling, and they wish they had the time to let the latter two last longer.

10) sensation

The first time they kissed was unforgettable; Scarmiglione feels the familiar tingling of awakening flesh and bliss all over again for the first time since learning of undeath.

11) scaled

Cagnazzo's scaly surface feels nice on Scarmiglione's dirty gardening hands, smooth as the waves upon the shore.

12) thunder

Cagnazzo gets chills down his spine when he hears Scarmiglione's voice; it crackles like thunder, the sound of his weakness, and it terrifies him as it awes him.

13) heir

"I can't give you any heirs." Milon mentioned worriedly, and Cagnazzo laughed as he invited him on his throne, "Who needs heirs with a legacy like ours?"

14) filthy

Barbariccia would complain about Scarmiglione's filthiness, but she cannot blame him for his element, and besides that, Cagnazzo would go on an annoying rant about it if she did.

15) dread

The name of the four fiends is one all mankind has learned to fear, but as Cagnazzo makes it a public act to beasts to kneel and propose to Scarmiglione once more to amend for all the times death has parted them, the beasts watch in fear greater than that of any man they've seen.

16) bribe

The criminal pleaded with coin to be forgiven, and Cagnazzo, as imitation King Odin, sneered at him before calling Scarmiglione from the shadows, "Ha! I don't suppose that's your tactic of avoiding death, is it? While hilarious...I won't tolerate it."

17) guilt

Lord Golbez slaps Cagnazzo across the face, shouting before anyone could ask why, "If you had never sent Cecil off to Mist, maybe he'd never have been such a problem! If you four fail again, you can thank Cagnazzo." and Scarmiglione, petrified by his glare, cradles his love's head in his arms when the furious half Lunarian leaves; it is all he can do for his trembling lover.

18) eulogy

Scarmiglione's songs repel humans, but to Cagnazzo, they are lullabies, for humanity's curses are their praises here, and he sings along, making a cursed duet that Scarmiglione made into a spell: Cursed Eulogy.

19) flirt

At first, Cagnazzo's advances were taken as insult, since who in their right mind could learn to love a rotten beast, but over time, Scarmiglione learned to flirt with him.

20) abet

Watching Scarmiglione break the enemy's bones is amusing, and when he is invited to help devour the bloody body, Cagnazzo happily obliges.

21) accident

When they were young, they rolled around in the grass, rolling over to talk to one another, accidentally pecking each other on the lips when their heads turned at the same time; now Cagnazzo stares longingly at Scarmiglione's lips, wishing for another accident like that as they lay side by side in Zot Citadel.

22) beg

Scarmiglione tickles Cagnazzo breathless, and he faintly hears Cagnazzo begging for him to stop; he does, and he rubs his belly, kissing his forehead as he coos, "You're my good boy."

23) haunt

Scarmiglione slaps Cagnazzo's cheek, screaming through a choking sensation much like crying without tears, "Why didn't you try harder to live!? Didn't you care!?" and Cagnazzo begs him not to cry, and Scarmiglione is weeping more and more, and only when Lord Golbez comes do they go silent in fear.

24) nonfluctuating

Scarmiglione's form is unchanging, but Cagnazzo fancies all the things he can do with him for the fact that his isn't.

25) satisfy

The ocean' thirst is difficult to quench, and the interruption of passion that came with the order to impersonate King Odin left Cagnazzo unsatisfied, but Scarmiglione's promise for more to come later was able to tide him until then.

26) humiliation

Cagnazzo's fist holds a clump of rotten hair, and Scarmiglione smirks as he whispers that he'd have to try harder to humiliate him than making love in front of Lord Golbez, and Cagnazzo chuckles, "Who said this was for your humiliation?"

27) rotten

Scarmiglione feels undeath course through his body after a long battle against foes strong enough to withstand his first form, and Cagnazzo tells him to drink salt water, reminding him that he'll be devoured by maggots if he doesn't do it by the end of the night; he heeds his words, for why shouldn't he after all these years of honesty?

28) separate

Scarmiglione wraps his arms around Cagnazzo's neck, crying, "What ssseparated usss!?"and Cagnazzo lays down, brushes his claws through his hair, and tries to soothe his lover now long fought for and against as he sobs, "I really don't know, Milon..."

29) stillness

The day Scarmiglione died, he found that Castle Baron was too quiet, and he threw a childish tantrum and called Scarmiglione weak when Cecil came back as a paladin after killing his love; it was a mistake that was far whose than the stillness of life.

30) magic

He searched for the answer to Zemus' mind control while he thought the Lunarian wasn't watching, and a dark blue hand lowered the book, diverting his attention artfully; a voice deeper than the sea and more magical than a sage purred, "Come to bed with me, unless you have other things you'd rather be doing." and Scarmiglione's pulse was stolen as quickly as his heart.

31) farewell

Before they go to fight, the earth fiend smiles weakly as he says, "It'sss been sssuch a good life with you...my love...always...and forever." to which Cagnazzo frowns, telling him, "You sound like you're saying farewell," and upon realizing it is exactly that squeezes his hand and kisses him one sorrowfully last time.


End file.
